


Broken Vows

by I_hate_the_snow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alone, Angst, Based on RPF, Broken Hearts, Children of Divorce, Divorce, F/M, Hatred, Regret, The Other Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_the_snow/pseuds/I_hate_the_snow
Summary: Rick Grimes tries to navigate life as he faces changes in his home and professional life.  Will he live a storybook ending with Michonne or have regrets over leaving his family?





	Broken Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Please note - this is BASED on real-person fan-fic, however I am using the characters from The Walking Dead. 
> 
> I don't know what Andrew Lincoln's wife or children are like, so I'm using the characters from TWD as a guide.
> 
> This story is for mature readers only, those who need trigger warnings to read a story should stay away.

The airplane’s quiet cabin was dimly lit, giving Rick Grimes a chance to collect his thoughts.  He hoped his sunglasses would cover his red teary eyes as he kept his back to the other passengers.

The events of the morning still fresh in his mind, he decided to focus on moving forward, and not looking back.  Looking back would mean thinking about the expression on the faces of his children and the utter heartbreak in their eyes.

Well into the third hour of a ten hour journey to Los Angeles, he glanced at his left hand, now ringless for the first time in over twelve years.  He tried to focus on the new life that awaited him in California.  Michonne, the Hollywood lifestyle, being wined and dined on a regular basis and frequent red carpet appearances with his lover. 

Shifting in his seat to try to get more comfortable, he caught the attention of the flight attendant and waved her over.

She approached him with a smile.

“I love The Walking Dead!”  She whispered loudly, trying to maintain her professional decorum while getting to speak with him.

“Thank you.  May I...”

“Can I get a selfie?  An autograph?”

He smiled tightly.  “Sure.”

He waited as she retrieved a pen and a pad of paper and readied her cellphone.

“I have to be quite about this.  I don’t want anyone to find out.  It’s against policy.”  She whispered, her eyes darting around the dark cabin, making sure most of the sleeping passengers didn’t see what she was doing.

“That’s alright.” He responded softly.

He managed to smile as she knelt down and snapped the picture, but his dark glasses remained in place.  As he handed her the paper with his signature he asked for some vodka, hoping it would calm his nerves.

 

~~~~~

 

He quickly drank the bitter liquid, using the second tiny bottle to wash down another Xanax.

_Everything's gonna be alright._

He said to himself.  He had to believe that.  He hoped that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.


End file.
